Rain Sound
by howonies
Summary: Bayangannya selalu ada dipikiranku. I can't live without you, girl. Choi Junhong, Zelo. Straight. Baca aja deh, RnR? ;]


Rain Sound.

Cast :

Choi Junhong (Zelo)

Yoo Ah Ra

Coba baca dulu deh. + comment hehehehehheheh. Ditunggu ya:3

Zelo POV

Aku menjejakan kaki di sebuah cafe mungil di dekat bioskop. Cafe yang sering kudatangi bersama Ara. Aku menghirup aroma yang tercium didalam, masih sama seperti dulu. Campuran antara bau kopi, pengharum ruangan, dan makanan ringan. Aku mencari tempat duduk yang strategis, berharapan dengan jendela di lantai 1. Tak lama, pelayan datang dan menyodorkan menu. "Ice Cappucino" balasku tanpa menggubris daftar menu. Pelayan itu seperti hafal dengan pesananku ini.

"Selamat malam" ujar seorang pelayan dengan seragam maid-sama. Aku menatapnya, dan pelayan itu menyajikan ice cappucino diatas meja kecil. Setelah membungkuk pelan, pelayan itu pergi. Aku menghela nafas keras, berusaha mengusir kegundahan dalam hatinya. Setelah aku menghirup sedikit minuman tersebut, kenanganku bersama Ah Ra serasa muncul lagi dihadapanku..

"_Kau minum kopi seperti anak kecil bukan?" ujar AhRa, tertawa pelan. Aku menatapnya heran, mengapa dia bisa mengatakan hal itu? "Berantakan" lanjutnya, membaca ekspresiku. AhRa mendaratkan jemarinya keatas pipiku dan mengusapnya pelan, ternyata ada krim yang menempel dipipiku. Konyol sekali _

"_Aku bukan anak kecil" sanggahku tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih. Aku tahu dia tidak menganggap ini serius. AHRa hanya tersenyum pelan dan mengangguk. "Walaupun kau anak kecil sekalipun, aku tetap mencintaimu, Choi Junhong" balasnya, mengacak rambutku pelan. "YAK!" kataku pelan, menatap bola matanya dalam-dalam._

"_Katakan nado" lanjutnya. "Hah?" tanyaku kaget. Sedari tadi aku malah fokus menatap wajahnya. "Katakan kau mencintaiku juga, Zelo-sshi" lanjutnya. Aku menatap AhRa. Aku merasa tubuhku bergetar. "Walau aku tidak terus mengatakannya padamu, akan kutunjukan rasa cintaku melalui tubuh ini" lanjutku pelan, mendekatkan jarak antara kami._

"_Saranghaeyo, Ahra-sshi" balasku sambil mengecup dahinya pelan._

"Permisi" ujar seorang namja berambut pirang membungkuk didepanku, "apakah aku bisa duduk disini?" tanyanya dan ketika aku menatapnya, berdirinya Jongup dengan pandangan kaget. "Zelo" ujarnya tanpa ragu, duduk dikursi depanku. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" lanjutnya. Aku menghela nafas, aku bersyukur bisa menemuinya disini.

"Seperti kelihatannya, aku baik saja" balasku seadanya. Jongup mengedikkan bahu pelan dan menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak yakin kau baik-baik saja" gumam Jongup melirikku, menyindirku. "Oh Jongup, sudahlah. Aku terlihat baik bukan? Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku" ujarku gusar, menyesap minumanku.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut kalau begitu" balas Jongup lagi "Aku tidak ingin mencampuri hidupmu. Aku tahu perasaanmu kawan. Sudah berapa lama kita berteman?" lanjutnya, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. "Ah cukup lama ya, sekarang kita sudah menginjak usia 19 tahun" balasku tanpa sadar. Aku rindu teman-teman kuliahku.

"Ah iya, pacarku akan datang kesini" ucap Jongup pelan, "Bisakah kau mencari tempat duduk lain?" lanjutnya, menatapku berharap. "Kau mengusirku? Eoh" balasku memicingkan mata, dan tak lama pintu depan terbuka lagi. Masuklah seorang yeoja berambut coklat tua dikuncir 2 kesamping, memakai bando berwarna merah terang. Matanya hitam berbinar dan bibirnya tipis mengagumkan. Ia memakai dress diatas lutut yang dipadu sepatu boot tinggi.

"Dia pacarku. Jangan melihatnya seperti itu" kata Jongup, melihatku tajam. "Dia cantik sekali" godaku pelan, melambaikan tanganku ke arah gadis. "ZELO-YA!" ucapnya geram, menjemput gadis itu dan mengajaknya duduk bersamanya. "Temanmu?" tanya yeoja itu menunjuk ke arahku. Jongup mengangguk kecil, memicingkan matanya. "Kenalkan, ini Shin Yoonjo, kekasihku. Chagiya, dia Choi Junhong, panggil saja Zelo" Jongup memperkenalkan kami. Aku menjabat tangan gadis itu.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah memanggilnya chagiya" balas Jongup lagi, "Dia terpesona akan kecantikanmu" lanjutnya. "ANIYO" balas Zelo, menjewer telinga Jongup. "Yoonjo-sshi, aku permisi duluan ne, selamat tinggal"balasku. Yoonjo kelihatan heran, namun ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Wajahnya sekilas mirip dengan Ah Ra.

Lagi-lagi Ah Ra. Kenapa dia tidak bosan mengusik hidupku?

Saat aku berjalan keluar cafe, hujan turun. "Sialan" gumamku sambil menatap langit, bagaimana aku bisa pulang ke apartemenku? Tak lama, semakin banyak orang yang berteduh dibawah atap cafe ini. Aku tidak suka keramaian. Aku segera menerobos hujan yang tidak begitu deras, membiarkan tubuhku dibahasi tetesan cairan dari langit.

Aku berputar disekitar kota, tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Seketika langkahku berhenti di pintu masuk sebuah taman tengah kota, taman SkyHill. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berjalan berkeliling taman. Hujan sudah mulai reda, bajuku terasa lembab. Yah, kurasa pipiku juga basah. Entahlah, mungkin karena air hujan.

Aku segera duduk di bangku paling ujung. Bangku lainnya sudah penuh dengan pasangan-pasangan yang berpacaran. Berusaha tidak mempedulikan mereka, aku memasang headset ditelingaku dan memainkan lagu kesukaanku, Rain Sound.

Lagu itu mengalun pelan ditelingaku, aku mengerjapkan mata sebentar. Tak lama aku tersentak kaget. Setelah menarik nafasku pelan pelan, aku mulai menyadari arti lagu tersebut. Suara kendaraan yang lalu lalang tidak menganggu kegiatanku saat itu. Kurasakan angin malam menusuk tulangku perlahan.

_I throw away my feelings but I still miss you as I fall asleep_

_But on this a rainy night, I cannot fall asleep_

Aku berusaha menahan nafasku perlahan. Kenapa lagu ini berusaha mengingatkan kepada gadis itu? Kenapa? Aku merasakan tanganku membeku, dan air hujan menetes di telapak tanganku.

I lock even myself in the memories, how about you?

This weather, this temperature, this passing wind, will I remember it?

Dan sekelebat kenangan muncul di ingatanku.

"_Bagus sekali kan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut panjang terurai disebelahku. Aku menatapnya, mengawasi gadis itu perlahan. Gadis yang ingin kulindungi selain ibuku. Ia menunjukan photo box denganku tadi, dengan ekspresi yang menurutku konyol. Tapi aku bertingkah konyol didepannya, dan dia menyukainya._

"_Jangan diam terus, bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya gadis itu lagi, menatap kedua mataku lekat-lekat. Aku, mau tak mau menatap matanya, mengalihkan pandangan ke photo tersebut. "Bagus" ucapku langsung, tanpa menatapnya lagi._

_Kami melangkah dan memasuki wilayah taman SkyHill_

"_Aku tahu kau cuek, choi junhong" ucapnya. "Tapi aku mencintaimu" lanjutnya. Tanpa menjawab apapun, aku merangkulnya dan merapatkan dirinya ke dadaku, memeluknya. Dia kelihatan terkejut, namun ia balas memelukku, diterangi matahari senja. _

"_Istirahatlah, kau kelihatan lelah" kataku, menatap gadis mungil ini. Dia mengangguk setuju, dan berlari cepat ke kursi diujung taman. "Dengan duduk saja aku sudah merasa nyaman kok" ucapnya cukup keras, membuat bibirku tertarik. _

_Gadis itu memanggilku dengan keras. Mau tak mau, aku berlari ke arahnya, duduk disebelahnya. Dia menyunggingkan bibirnya, dan kurasakan setitik air jatuh ke pipinya. Aku dan gadis itu segera bertatapan, menatap langit. Hujan turun, tidak terlalu deras. _

_Dengan sigap, aku melepas jaketku, memakaikannya pada gadis dihadapanku. "Terimakasih, Junhong. Kau baik hati, tapi kau cuek" komentarnya, mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya. Aku tersentak kaget, ketika gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah cutter kecil ditangannya, memperlihatkan deretan giginya. _

"_U..untuk apa?" tanyaku pelan, merasakan beberapa titik air jatuh ke wajahnya. "Ayo pulang, hujannya semakin deras" _

_Dia menggeleng kecil, lalu mulai mengukir bangku kayu yang kami duduki. Dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Aku mengeluarkan payung merah dari dalam tasku, memasangnya dan melindungi kami berdua dari hujan. _

"_Lihatlah!" ujarnya semangat. Aku menatap kearah dia melakukan sesuatu yang menurutku tidak boleh. Dia mengukir namaku. _

"_Jika kau rindu aku, kemarilah. Aku ada disini" ujarnya semangat. Aku mengangguk kecil, memegang kedua pipinya, hingga payung yang kupegang terjatuh. Dia terkejut sedikit, dan tak lama kedua wajah kami basah oleh air hujan. "Aku mencintaimu, Yoo AhRa" ucapku pelan, dia memejamkan matanya perlahan. _

_Aku mendekatinya perlahan, mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Dia mengerang sedikit saat aku menghisap bibirnya. Lalu melepaskan ciuman kami. Wajah gadis itu kelihatan merah, dan basah. Dengan cepat aku menghapus air hujan itu dengan tanganku, dan berjalan meninggalkan taman tersebut._

Aku melirik kesamping, dan ukiran itu masih ada. Sudah hampir 1 tahun berlalu, namun ukiran itu abadi. Aku menyentuhnya dengan jemariku, hujan masih membasahi wajahku.

"Yoo AhRa, aku merindukanmu"

Dan dengan cepat, aku pergi meninggalkan taman SkyHall.

Aku berjalan dengan cepat, aku ingin mengistirahatkan pikiranku. Dan ketika itu pula ada yang menabrakku dari depan.

"Mi...mianhae" ucapnya cepat, dan beberapa bukunya jatuh ke tanah, basah oleh air hujan. "Maafkan aku" ucapku juga, membantunya membereskan buku itu. Yang menabrakku ternyata seorang gadis, memakai payung berwarna merah terang.

"Aku permisi" ujarnya cepat, berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Aku terdiam, bagaimana bisa mahasiswa tetap belajar diakhir pekan seperti ini. Aku menghela nafas, dan menyadari orang yang tadi bertabrakan denganku.

Sepertinya gadis itu.

Aku menatap kebelakang, mengawasi gadis itu. Dia sudah berjalan cepat, hampir tidak kelihatan lagi.

Dear sky, please help me

Please stop this rain

So that I can forget her

Aku tidak bergeming, aku tetap menatap gadis berambut panjang itu dari kejauhan. Ketika kurasakan setitik air melewati ekor mataku, sampai ke pipiku, sampai kedaguku, lalu jatuh ke tanah yang becek. Air yang bukan berasal dari langit. Air dari mataku. Bisakah aku melupakannya? Melupakan gadis yang selalu muncul dihadapanku setiap hari, dulu.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku merebahkan diri di sofa coklat ruang keluarga. Dan tiba-tiba ibuku menelpon dari Italia.

"Yoboseyo, bagaimana kabarmu nak? Baik-baik saja kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja umma. Tentu saja. Bagaimana dengan appa dan umma di Italia? Kapan kembali?" tanyaku penasaran, aku rindu ummaku.

"Lusa umma kembali ke Korea. Kenapa suaramu terdengar serak? Apakah kau habis menangis?" tanya ummaku langsung.

"Umma. Aku tidak menangis. Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja" bantahku pelan, terkikik. Dan kurasakan air mataku mengalir tanpa suara.

Setelah obrolan kami berakhir, aku segera menatap jendela yang terbuka lebar. Angin berhembus masuk tanpa beban, melewati celah celah baju dan rambutku. Aku menghela nafas, membuangnya lagi. Tanpa sebab aku berjalan menuju jendela, duduk dibingkainya. Menatap hujan yang masih turun diluar sana. Namun, mentari senja bersinar terang. Sebagian wajahku terkena air hujan, lagi.

_I cant live without you, girl_


End file.
